Angels in Waiting
by Sealeane
Summary: Amy (Lita) sings a song to the fans and wrestlers after an accident


This is my first finished piece of song fic ... My first finished piece of fic full stop. Be kind.  
  
Don't own song. It's sung by Tammy Cochran.  
  
I don't own any of the characters.  
Matt - Matt Hardy  
Jeff - Jeff Hardy  
Amy - Lita  
Mark/'Taker - Undertaker  
Glenn- Kane  
'Shaw- Bradshaw  
Jackie- Jacqulyn  
Pure fiction on my part. No harm intended.  
  
Warning- death involved. Mom said tissues might be needed but then she is a big softie.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Amy let the tears begin to well in her eyes as the music softly started. She didn't let them fall though. In front of all these people, she would never let them see how much she was hurting right now. They could all guess, even those who surrounded her in the ring could guess, but they'd never know exactly how much.   
  
"We camped out on the living room floor  
In our old sleeping bags, by a make-believe fire  
In a tent made of covers, we talked for hours   
My two brother and me.   
Keeping the faith; racing with destiny."  
  
Amy sang with all her heart, forcing herself to not once break tune, no matter how much she wanted. She remembered the day after Jeff broke up with Beth. They had actually camped by the fireplace at Matt and Jeff's house. It had mid summer and too hot for a real fire so they only pretended and lay down on their open spread sleeping bags, thin sheets tucked down the pillows of the sofa and held to the mantle top with vases, candlesticks and pictures. They had all sworn to each other that, no matter who tried to come between them, no one would ever succeed.   
  
"They were angels in waiting.   
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,   
Away from their pain   
Treasuring time, 'til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.   
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings."  
  
Amy felt her voice hitch ever so slightly as her words hit home. The oh so many times after Swanton Bombs and flying off the top rope. The pain they went through afterwards. The large bottles of painkillers and sleeping pills and sedatives and antibiotics and a hundred other pills. The locker room wager that Jeff took more pills and attended the doctors more times than 'Taker did, which had actually only been a joke but turned out to be the truth. And yet both Matt and Jeff insisted on leaving their mark in history. Their persistence to be in the memory of everyone they could and have as much fun as they could in between doing it.   
  
"They always knew they'd never grow old.   
Sometimes the body is weaker than the soul."  
  
/Ain't that the truth,/ Amy thought as she sang the words. When he found out about a new move, justly named 'Angels Without Wings', they wanted to try, one that would include them both at the same time, 'Shaw had said that they had too much spirit for their own good, right before they went out. He hadn't known how right he had been then ... and after the accident ... he seemed to take the blame because he believed that if he hadn't said it, then it would never have happened. It took Jackie to scream at him, to bring him out of his stupor but everyone knew he still blamed himself in the back of his mind.  
  
In their darkest hour, I made a promise   
I will always keep:   
I'll give them life; I'll let them live through me."  
  
Amy had actually made them that promise, as they lay in their respective hospital bed in the same room. Mark and Glenn had moved the beds closer together so Amy could sit in between and hole both their hands, as they lay unconscious. She had sat there for 12 hours straight, refusing to go back to the hotel, refusing to even go to the bathroom, before she made her promise to them.  
  
"They were angels in waiting.   
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,   
Away from their pain   
Treasuring time, 'til time came to leave,   
Leaving behind sweet memories.   
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.   
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for me."  
  
She couldn't hold back the wet droplets as they trailed down her cheeks, her voice didn't knot though, and to say she wasn't grateful would be a lie. They had waited for her. There in her heart she knew they had waited for her. When she came back from finally convincing herself to go to the washrooms she had sat down in the chair squeezed between the two beds and taken both their hands in her hands. Unintentionally, she had started to drift off to sleep but had woke with a start when she felt pressure on her right hand. She had looked up into Matt's eyes, hoping against hope and silently praying to God.  
"See ya soon, Aimesy." Matt had barely managed to whisper before Amy had felt a tug on her left hand.  
"'Til then we'll miss ya loads." Jeff agreed, his voice so low and soft it had actually scarred Amy into shock.  
"Love ya, Aimesy." They had said in unison, somewhere in between a whisper of devotion and a cry of distress.  
She had been jerked back to reality when she heard the dual flat tones of their monitors. She screamed for them to come back, thumped them on the chest as if to get their hearts going again, until Chris and 'Drew came running in with the doctors and nurses, pulling her off them.  
  
"They were angels in waiting.   
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,   
Away from their pain   
Treasuring time, 'til time came to leave,   
Leaving behind sweet memories.   
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.   
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for me."  
  
Amy looked up to the top of the arena, through its roof and into the North Caroline sky. She felt her body warm as though arms were being wrapped around her but she knew no physical person was. The warmth grew around he, from head to toe, as she felt light ticklish plumes enclose her body.  
"We can wait, Aimesy," Amy heard Matt's voice above the thunderous applause of the fans and the wrestlers.  
"We can wait forever now." Jeff's voice agreed as Amy drowned out all over noise but their heavenly words.   



End file.
